farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Mole
Mole is a mole who makes the journey from Farthing Wood to White Deer Park in both the books and the TV series. Mole spends most of the journey travelling on Badger's back, something he often feels guilty about. He is a very greedy and sympathetic creature, often digging for worms while the other creatures are resting. He is also a very good tunneller, digging holes to help the animals escape from the farm and get into the quarry. In the TV series, he suffers from depression and an existential crises during the first season, despite his helpfulness to the rest of the group. Mole dies of old age during the books and the TV series, leaving behind several offspring including Mossy, who effectively takes his place in the group. Books The Animals of Farthing Wood Mole originally decides not to go on the journey, believing that he would hold the others up after several of them said he is the slowest walker, but Badger convinces him to come and offers to carry him on his back. While the other animals go for a drink on the marshland, Mole goes digging for worms underground, but water from the marsh follows him down the hole and he is forced to resurface. When he does the ground is burnt up and he fears that his friends have been killed. While on the causeway the other animals see him and Fox goes back to rescue him. When the animals are trapped in the farm storeroom, Mole digs them a tunnel which allows them all to escape before the farmer returns. Mole is one of the first swimmers to cross the river and is one of the animals to head back and help rescue the panicking rabbits. He and Toad later head back to swim in the river and narrowly avoid a pike. While the animals climb a steep hill Mole feels guilty about riding on Badger's back and gets down to walk, but he struggles and the other animals overtake him. Mole feels the vibration of the hunt and is relieved that they don't follow his friends up the hill, and he eventually makes it to the top of the slope. When the animals arrive at the quarry, Mole digs under the fence allowing them all to reach the water. Mole is one of the animals that is carried across the motorway by Whistler. While in the poisoned fields Mole digs for worms and the other animals worry about him, but he does not eat any worms because they are all dead. He is also one of the animals to be left behind when the animals flee from the church, but Whistler comes to collect him and the other animals, and takes them back to the main group. In the Grip of Winter Mole suffers less than most of the animals during the winter as the cold weather restricts the movement of worms, making them easier for him to catch. When Badger goes missing Mole goes to look for him and comes across Ginger Cat, who informs him that Badger is safe in The Warden's cottage. After the cat is attacked by Kestrel, Mole invites him back to Fox and Vixen's set to rest for the night. When Badger returns he acts very coldly towards Mole which greatly upsets the small animal, but Vixen comforts him by saying Badger will be back to normal before long. Mole is not seen very much for the rest of the winter. Fox's Feud Mole plays a very minor role in the feud with Scarface, but he is part of the group that follows Fox and his family into Scarface's territory to look for Bold. When Scarface and his family are looking for the Farthing Wood animals to launch their attack, Mole surfaces from one of his tunnels thinking that his friends are above him. Scarface sees Mole and attacks him with his claws, but Mole is able to dig to safety and heads for Badger's set. After Scarface's death Mole meets Mateless when she tunnels into one of his tunnels by mistake. He offers her some of his food and tells her about his friends and their journey from Farthing Wood. They become mates and Mole introduces her to Badger, who gives her the new name of Mirthful. This is Mole's final appearance in the book series as he passes away during the winter preceding the events of The Siege of White Deer Park, which is set nearly two years later. His son Mossy becomes friends with Badger and effectively takes Mole's role within the group. Appearances Books *''The Animals of Farthing Wood'' *''In the Grip of Winter'' *''Fox's Feud'' TV series *Series 1 *Series 2 Category:Book characters Category:TV characters Category:Moles Category:Deceased characters Category:Alive Category:Characters who Died of Old Age Category:Characters who Died in Season 2